Superstar Mania
by Belieber4BlackButler
Summary: AU The cast of Kuroshitsuji gets to meet the biggest superstar on the planet, Violet. Ciel has a thing for Violet, but doesn't want to admit it to himself. Sebastian actually wants to sweep Violet off her feet, but her father is getting in the way of that. Violet has a secret past that she has no clue about, but someone does. SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji characters, no matter how much I want to have my own Sebastian. . . *sigh* Yana Toboso does.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Violet's Point of View

I am so excited to be here in London! It's my first time actually being on a world tour. Who knew that I'd actually be in this position? Oh that's right. My father. The main reason I actually decided to go on a world tour was because I wanted to get away from him. Ever since my mom died, my father has become extremely distant, started drinking and will do anything to get his hands on me and my money, since I've been famous.

I had a sound check and meet and greet before the show, so I had plenty of time to actually get myself ready to see my UK fans. "Are you ready for the sound check?" "Yeah, you got my microphone?" "Yes. We'll call you in ten minutes." "All right."

I loved doing the meet and greets and sound checks because I was able to connect with my fans. I also recieved so many cool gifts from them. I opened my locket and gazed at the picture of my mother, father, older brother, and I. "I wish things could go back to the way they were." I said to myself. "Violet?" My older brother, Adrian walked onto my tour bus and saw me staring at the locket.

"I know that you wanted to stay away from dad, but you miss him terribly." "Tell me something I don't know." "Well, if you're going to do this tour, you need to be more positive. Mom would want you to be happy, not depressed." "You're right Adrian." I smiled a small smile and put the locket on and put on my jean jacket. Adrian was three years older than me and had just finished college at New York University and got a Bachelor's Degree in journalism.

"We're about to open the gates for the fans. Stay backstage until we give the signal to come out." "All right."

* * *

Ciel's Point of View

"Sebastian! Get everyone to hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Yes, my lord." I finally get to see my idol in concert. Violet. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her and I admire that from her. It's shocking that the Earl of Phantomhive has time to be a fan of a teenage girl, when I own both a toy company.

To be honest, I'm surprised that Sebastian has not actually done anything to stop my ridiculous obsession with her. Can you blame a 13-year-old boy having a thing for a 17-year-old girl? I didn't think so. "My lord, everyone is ready." "Good. Let us be going then." Me, Sebastian, my three idiotic servants (Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin), Elizabeth, Paula, Soma and Agni all decided to go see her, since we all liked her music anyway. "Ciel, aren't you excited! We finally get to see Violet!" "Yes, but Lizzy please calm down." I cannot believe that I am even this calm. We're actually meeting her and I am calm.

* * *

One hour later ~

"We're here!" My three servants said in unison. Since Bard was from the United States, he knew more about these sound checks and meet and greets than any of us did. They checked our bags, we waited in line to actually sit down in the arena, so we could go inside to the sound check. They gave us purple wristbands that said _Violet _on them and we were soon let inside.

"You guys ready to meet Violet?!" Everyone screamed and I noticed that that slutty Alois Trancy and his crew were there as well, but I did not let that bother me.

I was about to see Violet. "What's up, London?" There she was.

Violet.

She was so pretty up close. Violet colored hair, almost to her shoulders, her light brown eyes shined like stars. Tan skin.

"How you guys doing?" She asked. "Good." Most of us replied. I couldn't even say anything. "My lord, are you all right?" "I'm all right, Sebastian." I was completely starstruck.

"All right, I am going to ask some questions and sing a few songs, is that all right with all of you?" she smiled. "Yeah!" She sat down on a stool and she gazed out into the audience.

"Who has a question they want to ask me?" So many hands had gotten into the air. "You with the purple hair." Soma?

"Hi . . ." "Hi" She smiled at him and he blushed. "Will you go to India during this world tour?" "I would like to. I do not get to decide where I get to perform, but I would love to go to India. Is that where you're from?" "Yes." "What's your name?" "So—ooma" "Soma? I'll take it into consideration. Great question." She smiled and Soma had the biggest smile on his face.

"Another question?" She answered a couple more questions and then she sung a recent single of hers acoustically and then answered some more questions.

* * *

Violet's Point of View

The questions that were being asked were actually very random and cute from the UK fans. This one kid stood out to me. Bluenette hair, and a piercing blue eye, but his right eye was covered with an eye patch. Even the guy next to him was cute, no gorgeous. Jet black hair, and piercing ruby eyes. They stood out and I liked that.

"All right, you guys will get a chance to meet Violet in just a few minutes, so sit back and we'll line you all get your chance to give her your gifts and a picture with her."

I went backstage and security led me to the meet and greet area. "You ready? If anyone tries anything funny, we'll be there to protect you." "Thanks Liam" Liam was my bodyguard as well as Blake. After about five minutes, we started the meet and greets. Group by group I took a variety of photos with my fans. This one group, had four people. A blonde, a ginger, a burnette, and the girl had long silver hair.

"Violet! Luca and I love your music!" The blonde said. "Thank you." I smiled and the blonde blushed. "I made this for you." the boy I persumed was Luca handed to me a bracelet made from yarn. "This is so cute. Thank you, I'll wear it right now." Luca smiled and hugged me. "Ok. Let's take the picture. One. Two. Three!" "Thank you guys! Enjoy the show!" Luca hugged me again as well as the blonde and they left with the burnette and silver haired adults. "Next!"

I see the boy with the piercing blue eye and his handsome red-eyed friend. "Hi." I said with a smile and the younger of the two blushed. "He's really excited to meet you." his friend said. "I can speak for myself, Sebastian." the boy said with the cutest blush on his face. "You are so cute." I said to him. "What's your name?" "Ciel" he said really quietly. "Ciel. And you're Sebastian?" "The one and only." Sebastian said as he took my hand he kissed it. I felt my cheeks warm and Sebastian smirked at me. "Ok, let's take the picture." Sebastian stood on my right side as Ciel stood on my left. We take one normal picture, but then I decided to take another one.

I looked at Ciel and asked "May I kiss you on the cheek for the next picture?" Ciel blushed even harder than before and nodded his head. I kissed his right cheek and I heard the photographer say "One. Two. Three!" "Thank you guys. Enjoy the show! I'll be looking for you in the audience, Ciel and Sebastian." Ciel almost left, but then turned back around and hugged me. "Bye Ciel." I whispered in his ear and he blushed even more. Sebastian was waiting for Ciel and before they walked out Sebastian looked back at me and winked.

WOAH.

* * *

Ciel's Point of View

"Sebastian, can you explain to me why I wasn't normal self talking to Violet." "You were clearly starstruck, my lord." "Besides that, why couldn't I-" "Be yourself?" Was that it? Was I not myself. Lizzy, Soma, and even those three idiots seemed perfectly calm after meeting and seeing her. Why wasn't I? What was this girl doing to me?

* * *

(A/N) So I recieved a lot of reviews yesterday and I decided to rewrite this chapter and try not to make my OC perfect and whatnot, aka "Mary Sue". This is my first time actually posting a story on this site and I didn't know about the whole "Mary Sue" thing, so I now I know about that and I won't do it again. I hope you stick around for the next chapter and story will get better. Review if you must. I like criticsm. Pasta!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji and I do have my own Sebastian. . . *sigh* Yana Toboso does.

* * *

Violet's POV~

"How were the meet and greets?" Adrian asked me. "The same as usual." "Then why are you blushing?" Adrian said with a smirk. "I. . . Met someone." "Tell me something I don't know. What's his name?" "Sebastian." "Ooh. Mysterious. Did you talk to him?" "Yeah. I mean—" "What does he look like?" "Geez Adrian, let me breathe." I giggled. "I'm sorry. I just want to protect my sister." "I know." "Violet! This guy wanted me to give this to you." One of my dancers said as she handed me a piece paper with a rose attached to it. It was a note, which said:

"_A pleasure meeting you today. I hope to see you again. May I call on you sometime?_

_ Sebastian; 555-231-3482"_

"Who's it from?" Adrian said. "Sebastian." I blushed. "Ooh, and he gave you his number too. He SO likes you." Adrian said with a girlish voice and fangirled. "Shut up, Adrian. I'm a superstar. I don't have time for romance." Right. Right?

* * *

Sebastian's POV~

"Sebastian, where did you go?" "I had to use the restroom." "Whatever. You're not supposed to leave me side." "I apologize, my lord. It won't happen again." I had to show Violet that I was actually interested in her. I am be one hell of a butler, but I can have a little fun every once and a while. I'm around that day, it is time for me to do what I want, well sort of. Then again, the young master does have a little crush on her, but is too proud to admit it. Typical young earl. Luckily, I summoned one of her dancers and was able to give a note to her.

One hour later ~

When we were taken to our seats, which was in a box or how humans would say now a "suite" in the arena. "Sebastian, go bring me something to eat." "Yes, my lord." I said as a I bowed and started to walk off. "And Sebastian-" "Yes?" "Don't take to long, or I'll punish you." "Indeed. Excuse me." I walked out of the suite and proceeded to the concession stand and got the young master some snacks. "Excuse me?"

I turn around and see this young man in front of me. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked a lot like Violet. "Yes?" "Are you Sebastian?" "Yes?" "I'm Adrian. I'm Violet's older brother and she wanted me to give this too you." Adrian handed me a purple piece of paper and on it said _Sebastian _in cursive. "Enjoy the show tonight." "Thank you, Adrian." He nodded head and left without saying a word. Several people started to walk up to him and he took pictures with each of them. I looked to the note and read it to myself.

_Sebastian,_

_Thanks for the rose. It's beautiful. I'll be looking for you in the crowd. Oh and for the last question; 555-190-2825 ;)_

_Violet _

I smirked to myself. The feeling is mutual between her and I. As soon as the young master mentioned her name, I of course, researched her and I began falling in love with her, in secret. I knew that if the young master found out about my little infatuation with her, he would get insanely jealous, so I pretended to not care about the young singer and look where we are now. I got the young master's snack and sat back down in the suite and the young master did not look at me funny like he did the first time.

The show started and the opening act was decent. It was a up and coming female singer named Jasmine Villegas (A/N Look her up! She's amazing. Her new song "Paint A Smile" is pretty cool."), it was then time for Violet.

* * *

Violet's POV~

"All right, lets say a prayer." My stylist Trinity said as she stood in the middle of the circle we created. I held hands with Adrian and one of my dancers and one of my best friends, Peyton. "Lord, we want you to watch over the band, backup singers, dancers, technical crew, and our girl Violet. We thank you for letting us go across the pond to perform for the fans in the arena and everywhere else all over the globe. Let's have an amazing show. Amen." "Amen!" We all yelled after Trinity did. Natalie, my other best friend and backup dancer, Peyton and I held hands and stood in a small circle. "Make sure we have the best show, ever!" Natalie said. "Because we are born to be somebodies." Peyton said as she squeezed my hand. "And to remember to have fun." I said with a smile and we all hugged each other in the circle.

"All right girls. Get in your positions." Adrian said to Natalie and Peyton as he led them to their platforms. I looked at myself in the mirror. My purple/lavender wig was slightly curled and I had peach lipstick on. The gold dress went to my thighs and was complimented with gold pumps, but only for the first number and I change into the gold high tops.

"LONDON! ARE YOU READY FOR VIOLET?!" I hear the crowd yell and I get in my spot. I come from under the stage and I start off with singing "Here I Am". The crowd yells my name and I'm slowly lifted from the stage. "What's up, London?! Are you ready to rock?!" The fans scream and I begin the concert.

_When __I was young, I played for fun_

_Made up the words, but now I see_

_All eyes on me and suddenly, I'm in a dream-_

* * *

(A/N) Here is Chapter 2, if you would like to see Violet's outfits, I'll post them on my profile. Make sure to critique because I like criticism :) Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Pasta!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters no matter how much I want to have Sebastian. . . *sigh* Yana Toboso does.

* * *

Violet's Point of View

_I got a feeling now, _

_Everything's right somehow. . . ._

_Here I am! Being who I want_

_Giving what I got, never a doubt now-_

I sung my first number and got a ton of applause. "Thank you! What's up London?!" I asked into the microphone as everyone in the arena screamed. "It's so cool to be in the UK to start off my world tour. Are you guys ready to have a good time?" More applause and screams and I started my next song. "Sing along, if you know the words."

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I gotta make a plan, _

_It might be crazy, I do it anyway_

_No way to no for sure,_

_I figured out a cure. I'm patching up the holes,_

_But then it overflows. _

_If I'm not doing to well, why be so hard on myself?_

_Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it!_

_Again and again until I get it right-"_

As I was singing the song, I saw Luka in the crowd singing along with a smile on his face and I put my hand out towards him and he grabbed it and smiled. Then I danced around and sung to other sides of the stage and looked at the other fans in the audience and waved. I then see Sebastian and Ciel in a suite and I waved at them and Sebastian smiled back at me as Ciel waved frantically at me and I couldn't help but laugh and continue singing. I finished my first set and quickly got changed for the second.

* * *

_A dream like this_

_Not something you wish for_

_A dream like this_

_Not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

_Then this is something you dance for~_

"London! Are you having a good time?!" I got a huge reaction from the audience and I was about to end my second set. "All right, now it's time to slow it down a bit. I'm gonna sing a song and it goes something like this. _Say you love me, as much as I love you, yeah-" _I started singing "Die In Your Arms" a capella.

The audience went crazy and I stopped to hear them cheer. _"Would you hurt me baby, would you do that to me, yeah. _Sing it!" The audience sung the next line and I smiled. "_Cause the truth hurts so much more-_ You ready London?" The audience screams once again. "All right then. Let's do this for real!" There was a blackout and I quickly changed into a silver and blue dress, with silver high heels. My wig had long been removed. I don't even know why I bother wearing a wig during my first set.

_If I could just die-ee in your arms_

_I wouldn't mind cause everytime you touch me _

___I just die-ee in your arms_

_Ooh it feels so right,_

_So baby, baby please don't stop boy-_

* * *

Sebastian's Point of View

The concert was extremely excited not only for the Young Master, but myself as well. I did not think that I would enjoy something as loud and different for the past centuries I have been alive. "All right, now it's time for me to serenade that one special guy. . ." She said as she looked out at the audience and she briefly stared at me and smiled. Violet sat down on a stool along with her lead guitarist while playing an acoustic guitar.

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that, but you don't care_

_Holding out exactly what I want, but you won't share_

_And I've never had a taste before, but now you've got me wanting more_

_You're playing it cool, I know what you do, I feel like fool-_

She began singing "Like You Do" and suddenly, this random guy comes up on stage and sits on the stool beside her. She smiles at him and sings to him as he gazes back at her. Violet then gets up and circles the guy and he watches her every move. At one point, Violet even sits down on his lap and he wraps his arms around her waist and the audience cheers a little.

_Boy you know it's bad when you do that._

The song was over and the guy had let her go and she gave him a hug. "What's your name?" The guy whispered in her ear and then she said "Give it up for Ren!" The audience cheered then they both walked backstage together.

"I wish I could've gotten chosen." I heard my Young Master whisper to himself. Maybe if he was older. I, on the otherhand would have been chosen to be serenaded to. I am around her age range, but that doesn't matter. Throughout the entire concert I felt something off, but I won't know until later.

* * *

Violet's Point of View

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight! I'm gonna do one more song, is that ok?" The audience yells, but of course like most artists I talk to my band and say "I don't think they're ready for this last song?" And my band nods and agrees. "All right on the count of three, I want to hear the loudest scream you can possibly get out. Ready? One. . .Two. . .Three!" The audience screams pretty loud and it almost hurts my ears. "Ok! I'm convinced! Let's do this!" Suddenly, my first single starts playing and everyone screams even louder. "Sing with me!

_I know I've been holding it in_

_The way I feel about you_

_Something I've been dying to say_

_I don't know how you'll take it,_

_No. Please don't go-oo, you should know. . ._

Everyone was on their feet singing along and having a good time. I loved that feeling of being able to see my fans singing along to my music and just forget about everything else in the world. They came to see me and have fun and I love that.

_Go screw yourself_

_I've had enough, yeah_

_Now we're done_

_Go screw yourself_

_Not gonna lie, yeah_

_It was fun, but_

_Go screw yourself._

I ended the song with a bunch of fireworks and streamers and took a bow. "Thank you for coming out tonight! I hope you had fun! Thank you London, you were an AWESOME audience! Good night and be careful getting home!" I took a bow with my band and my dancers, then a final bow alone and I was lowered under the stage.

"Great job everyone!" My brother said. "You all can go to bed a little later than usual since you have the day off, so don't overdo your little after parties or whatever, but remember, we leave London for Belfast the next day, so lights out before midnight. All right?" "Yes." We all said in unison. Adrian walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You were amazing." "You say that after every show." I giggled. "So? As many times as I've seen this show, it's still even better. You got a gift, kid." "I have a name, bro." "Me too, shorty." "All right you two. How about you two not fight and we change, so we can get something to eat?" "Good idea." I said.

I walked into my dressing room and changed into my sweatpants and a t-shirt, while wearing some Vans. I walked out to the tour bus and I see Liam leaning against the bus. "Hey Liam." "Hey." He said without even looking at me. I walked onto the bus and sat down in the couch and started uo my laptop, so I could tweet my fans and see what's going on in the world. Then someone gets on the bus. I look up and see this guy, I have never seen before in my crew. I was frozen in place and I was caught in his gaze. "Uh. . .May I help you?" "That necklace you have on." "What about it?" As I stared down at my locket. " I want it, but on second thought, I want you." My eyes widened and the guy lunged for me.

"Help!" I screamed but no one was around. I kicked the guy in his junk and ran off the bus. I saw Liam, nowhere in sight and start running inbetween buses. "No where to run, Violet." the one guy said. "What do you want with me?" I said extremely scared. "We want your locket, but I think it would be better if we just bring the entire package." As the guy eyed me up and down and someone grabbed me from behind. They put their hand over my mouth and wrapped their other arm around my waist so I wouldn't go anywhere.

Why is this happening to me? And why is it happening now? Then I realized something. _I'm going to die. _"You should never treat a lady with such disrespect." I heard another voice. Suddenly, I am free and the one guy who jumped on my bus is out cold, while the other is getting his ass kicked. Once the other guy is down, I see Sebastian.

"Sebastian." I mumbled. "Are you all right?" he asked me. I nodded my head without saying a word. "Are you hurt?" he asked. I shoke my head and I feel tears well up in my eyes. Sebastian stood in front of me and got down on one knee. "Violet. You still with me?" as he waved his hand in front of my face. "You saved my life." I said while looking into his eyes. Then I blacked out.

* * *

(A/N) Heyyo! It took me a while to actually get this chapter written, but now it is complete. The songs I used were _Here I Am, Nobody's Perfect, Something to Dance For, Die In Your Arms, Like You Do, and Go Screw Yourself. _The artists are Zendaya, Justin Bieber, Angel Taylor, Hannah Montana aka Miley Cyrus, an up and coming artist named Avery, and one song was from a Barbie movie, so I don't know the singer's name

Ciel: Why _Barbie?_

Me: Because it's a catchy song

Ciel: Whatever. It's lame.

Me: Hater

Sebastian: You two need to calm down.

Me: You're right Sebastian.

Ciel: Why do always side with Sebastian?

Me: How can I not? It's Sebastian.

Sebastian: *smirks*

Me: Well, review if you can. I like criticism. Pasta!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyo! Here is another chapter!**

**Ciel: You're actually going to finish this?**

**Me: Yes, Ciel. I have to start what I finish.**

**Ciel: I wonder how long that's going to last.**

**Me: You know what, I have a strong feeling we won't get along.**

**Ciel: Agreed.**

**Sebastian: You two are so immature.**

**Me: It's that master of yours.**

**Sebastian: I couldn't agree more.**

**Ciel: What? Sebastian!**

**Me: Disclaimer, Black Butler does not belong to me, nor do I own Sebastian. . . *sighs* it belongs to Yana Toboso**

* * *

Sebastian's Point of View

Violet fainted and I caught her before she fell. "Sebastian, is she all right?" my Young Master said as he walked towards the scene. "Yes. It seems that she got caught in the moment and she fainted." "That was to be expected. I knew something was unsettling, but I wasn't sure what it was." So the Young Master felt it too. Suddenly, Violet came too. "Are you all right?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"I'm fine. Ciel, what are you doing here?" "No time to explain. Where's your brother?" "Probably still inside. That's—" "Young Master!" I see Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny run towards us." "Is everything all right?" "Yes. It seems like they were just after her." Bard said. Then all of Violet's crew including her brother came to the scene. "What the hell happened here?" her brother asked.

"Someone tried to kidnap Violet." Ciel said as I stayed by Violet's side. Her brother leaned down and spoke to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine. Sebastian saved my life." She said as she smiled at me.

One of the guys came later on as soon as everything had been said. Violet gets up and walks towards him and slaps the guy and everyone was shocked. "What the hell Liam! I could have** DIED** tonight! You know what, you're fired." She said as she walked away from everything and everyone. "Damn. I have _NEVER_ seen her get that angry before." Adrian said as he walked after her.

"Should we stick around, Young Master?" "Only if Violet or Adrian wants us to." "Very well then."

* * *

Violet's Point of View

"Violet. What has gotten into you?" "Liam. He literally was not guarding his post like he should have. I could be DEAD right now." "Okay, I guess you're right-" "I know I'm right!" "Yeah, you are. But we now have a staffing problem." "What?" "Since you fired Liam, you need a new bodyguard." "Son of a bitch." I swore as I kicked the ground. "Should've thought about that before you fired him." "We're about to go to Ireland. Where can I find a bodyguard in time for that concert?" "How about Sebastian?" "Sebastian?" "He just saved your life. Plus, he kicked those guy's asses pretty hard."

If Sebastian was my bodyguard, I have a better chance of getting close with him, but the media would always question my choices in get all up in our business and I don't want that for him. "You can talk to him, but what about Ciel?" "Ciel?" "Sebastian is like his guardian or something. I can't just leave him here by himself." "How about we talk to them? Let's see how they feel and we can figure something out." "Fine."

Adrian and I walk towards Sebastian and Ciel and I'm surprised to see them around still. "Adrian has a propsition for you." I said to Sebastian as he looked at me to Adrian and back to me again. "Since Violet fired her last bodyguard, we were thinking that you could be her bodyguard now." "But, I know how you're taking care of Ciel, so I knew there would be an issue."

Suddenly, Ciel spoke up. "Sebastian can do it. I can just come along for the ride. I have a propostition for you." Ciel said as he looked at me. "I'm all ears." "Those three people who were with me today are trained to protect me no matter what. How about you have them be your bodyguards, and Sebastian can be your main bodyguard." "And why do you have bodyguards, if you don't mind me asking?" "I own a huge toy company here in England and I have a lot of enemies."

Didn't see that one coming. "Oh my god. Okay. Adrian, what do you think?" "Well, if you're teling the truth, we will need to have your three people to sign some paperwork and be approved bodyguards, if you're okay with that." "Same thing for Sebastian. We have the day off tomorrow, so if you want to show us your three people now, I wouldn't mind.""Not a problem. Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny. Come here a second." Those three people came towards us and they looked at me. "We love you're music!" The short blonde said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thank you." I smiled at him and he blush deepened.

"All right you three. Show Violet what you got as if her life was on the line." Sebastian said as they all nodded their heads. "Mey-Rin is an excellent shooter. She has vision no one could ever have." Mey-Rin, who was the maroon haired female, shot at a tree almost 20 miles away. She totally impressed me. "Finny has unbelievable strength." Finny lifted up the bus with one hand with no problem. He was the youngest one out of the three. Blonde hair, sea green eyes, with four red bobby pins on each side of his bangs. "Finally, we have Bardroy or Bard. He served in the military and has very good sense of knowing things ahead of time. He's also very good with a rifle." Bard looked the oldest. He looked like Finny, but more manly and had a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you think?" Adrian whispered to me. "They are totally different than I would have imagined." "So?" I turn to the three of them and they looked back at me. "You're hired." I smiled and they all hugged me. "Thank you so much!" They all said in unison. Having Sebastian and Ciel as apart of my crew as well as their bodyguards gives me full advantage on safety.

* * *

Ciel's Point of View

"Ciel! How lucky are you! You get to tour with Violet!" Lizzy said to me as she was at my mansion about to see me off when Violet's people came to pick us up. "It's unreal, that's what." I said to Lizzy extremely calm. On the inside, I was BEYOND excited. I get to work with my favorite artist and work with the Funtom company as well. Sure, it'll be difficult, but I love a challenge.

"Young Master. Violet is here." "All right. Shall we go and say hello?" I said to Lizzy as I held my hand out to her. "Yes. I'm going to miss you so much, Ciel." She said as she blushed and had tears in her eyes. "I'm only a phone call away, plus you can always email me." "Promise me you'll send pictures?" "I promise. Now, shall we go?" Lizzy nodded her head and we walked downstairs to greet Violet.

There she was talking to her brother. She was wearing a yellow sundress and yellow wedges. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Ciel." She said with a smile and I blushed a bit. "Who's the cutie next to you?" She asked and Lizzy ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm Lizzy. I'm Ciel's cousin." "You are adorable. I guess that runs in the family." she said as she looked at me and winked. My blushed deepened and I looked down at the ground. "Ms. Violet." "Hi Sebastian." She said shyly. Sebastian walked up to her and kissed her hand and her blushed deepened as well.

"Are you guys ready to go? We have the day off today, so that'll give you plenty of time to get settled on the private jet and other buses." "Yes. We're ready." Sebastian said without taking his eyes off Violet. Strange. I did not know Sebastian had feelings for Violet. Not only that, but he actually liked her music. Violet's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller id. "I thought he didn't have my number." She said as she looked at Adrian. Adrian looked at the phone and groaned. "I'll change your number." Adrian walked outside and made a call. "Sorry about that guys. Personal stuff."

Is Violet hiding something?

* * *

**(A/N) Woohoo! Got that chapter done :)**

**Ciel: That chapter was pretty decent. Question though.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Ciel: Why do I like the main character?**

**Me: Because I'm the author ;)**

**Ciel: That's not a good answer.**

**Me: Yes, it is!**

**Sebastian: Quincy, Young Master. Stop arguing.**

**Me: Yes, Sebastian.**

**Ciel: Always siding with Sebastian.**

**Me: You got a problem with that Ciel?**

**Ciel: Yes, I do.**

**Sebastian: Young Master, are you jealous? *smirks***

**Me: He should be *smirks and links arms with Sebastian.* Anyway, be sure to review. I like the criticism. Oh and thanks for the lovely two reviews I got last time for Chapter 3. Totally made my week. Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyo! I had a snow day today I decided to start Chapter 5.**

**Ciel and Sebastian: You had a snow day?**

**Me: Yes. It was wonderful. I slept in and such.**

**Ciel: Wow, you're really lazy.**

**Me: I am not! I do have a life you know!**

**Sebastian: I believe that. You do seem busy.**

**Me: Thank you Sebastian, I knew YOU would understand. *hugs Sebastian and he hugs me back***

**Ciel: Sebastian! Why?**

**Me: Don't be jealous, shorty.**

**Sebastian: Young Master, there is no need to be jealous.**

**Me: He's right. Anyway, Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. No matter how much I love Sebastian. . . *sighs* Yana Toboso does.**

* * *

Violet's Point of View

My father always finds a way to contact me when I'm on tour. It's extremely frustrating to have Adrian change my phone number every time he calls me. "Violet, are you alright?" Ciel asked me. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just personal stuff." "You have personal problems?" he said shocked. "Surprisingly, yes." I chuckled, but it was a fake chuckle. "Don't worry about me, ok?" "I just-" "It's been done." Adrian said as he walked back into the mansion. I wasn't surprised to find Ciel and Sebastian living in a mansion. Ciel did say that he owned a toy company. A successful one at that. "Are we ready?" I asked and everyone got excited and said yes.

We got on the bus and headed to downtown London, which was about an hour drive. I sat by the window and watched the countryside go by as we slowly got towards the urban jungle they call downtown. "Violet?" I see Ciel sit across from me. "What's up Ciel?" "I just wanted to know, what I do on this tour." I looked at him briefy and thought about it for a second. "Now, that I think about it, I have no idea." "Oh? So, I just take up space." Ciel said in a disappointed tone. "You do not take up space. You are apart of my team. In fact, you're apart of my entourage." Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed a bit. "Really?" "Yeah. I mean I know Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard are my bodyguards, but they were your bodyguards first. Friends have to share, right?" "Friends? You consider us friends?" "Why wouldn't I?" Ciel actually smiled and his blushed even harder.

"You know, you're a lot cuter when you smile, Ciel. I want you to smile more." I said as I lifted his chin and smiled at him. Ciel nodded his head and he sat next to me, instead of across from me. "Since, we're friends I should probably know more things about you." "Well, it's not exactly a happy childhood." "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." "No. I do. I mean, we are friends after all."

Ciel told me that his mother and father and himself were nobles. Three years ago his first mansion burned down due to this father's enemies seeking revenge on the Phantomhive family on his 10th birthday. Ciel was then taken by kidnappers and were willing to sell him to auctioners to have him as a "pet". He was missing for two months and he suddenly came back, thanks to Sebastian. He found him and took care of him. "Oh my god. That's just awful." "I've been okay for the past couple of years. I still have nightmares sometimes, but I pull through it."

I put my arm around Ciel and look him in his eyes. "You're safe with me. You did not deserve to have what happened to you, happen to you. I'm glad Sebastian came and has been watching over you, otherwise I would have NEVER met you." Ciel was speechless and he put his head in my chest and I hugged him. "I have one question though." "Yes?" "Why do you wear an eye patch over your right eye?" Ciel was silent for a while, so I let it go. "You don't have to tell me right now. When you're ready, you can tell me." "Ok."

* * *

Ciel's Point of View

Violet asked me about my eye patch. It will only be a matter of time until she finds out that I have a contract with Sebastian. We arrived at the airport downtown and went through security. All the people didn't really care that Violet was walking through there as if she was a normal as everyone else. We were waiting at the gate and as I called a few business people on the phone, I saw Sebastian approach Violet. She blushed just as he sat down next to her and he smirked. What is that demon up to?

* * *

Sebastian's Point of View

"Violet" "She turned around and she immediately blushed at the sight of me. "Hey Sebastian. What's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me on the plane?" "Uh, sure. I don't mind that. I mean I was going to talk with Ciel, but I guess I'll just talk to him now." She walked away from me and started talking to the Young Master. He looked a little disappointed, but he got over it in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Sebastian." I see Adrian standing behind me. "Yes?" "I know you have a thing for Violet." "Oh? How can you tell?" "Just by how you're still staring at her after she walked away from you. Look, I have a strong feeling that she likes you too, so for the sake of me since I am her "guardian", don't play with her feelings." "And why would I do that?" "You look like someone who would do that. I mean, you're good looking, probably have girls fawning over you, so if you really want her, don't be a jerk." "I swear on my life, that I won't." "Glad we understand each other."

Adrian walked away and I looked back at Violet and the Young Master. Violet is nothing but kind to my Young Master and I respect for that. Now, how will I be able to actually be with Violet?

* * *

**Well this chapter sucks.**

**Ciel: Tell me about it. You had a snow day and now you write this?**

**Me: Yes. Don't make me feel bad Ciel :( Sebastian do something!**

**Ciel: Don't tell Sebastian what to do, that's MY job.**

**Sebastian: Young Master, don't be so rude.**

**Ciel: You have NO right Sebastian!**

**Me: I don't know how you deal with him, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: I swore on my life to be by his side until the very end.**

**Me: That's a DEEP promise. But, we'll talk about that another time. Please review. I like the criticism. Pasta! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyo! It has been a while hasn't it? Anyway, here is Chapter 6! Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. No matter how much I love Sebastian . . . *sighs* It all belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Violet's Point of View

Ciel and I had a really interesting conversation before our flight. He was like the younger brother I always wanted. Not that I didn't love Adrian, but Ciel and I were just so much alike. I was still a bit shaken about the whole "kidnapping" incident the other night. Why would a bunch of guys want me? And what was so special about my locket that they wanted to take it that badly?

"Violet? You okay?" "Yes. I'm fine Ciel. C'mon, let's get on the plane." Me, Ciel, Sebastian. Adrian, and everyone apart of Team Violet get on the plane on our way to Ireland. I turn on my laptop and see that the incident revolving the "almost kidnapping" is in the tabloids. **Superstar Violet Almost Kidnapped! **the heading said. It was totally unaccurate saying that someone in my crew tipped someone off and was trying to get rid of me.

I went on Twitter to tell my fans that I was all right and that my security will always make sure that I was safe.

_ Violet: No worries my dear fans, I am SAFE. _

"It must be hard for you." I hear a voice and it's Sebastian looking at my computer screen. "Yeah. I guess so. It wasn't like this back home." "Do you have any enemies?" "Not that I know of. Why would someone come after me? Especially after all this time?" "I have no idea. Violet, I'll be by your side. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you while I'm around." I blushed and looked back at my computer and then said "Thanks Sebastian." The fact that Sebastian actually said that made my heart beat a little faster. Yeah, I was developing some feelings for him even though I only knew him for a day.

Something about Sebastian though seemed very mysterious and I couldn't put my finger on it. Just how he was as a person. He seemed too perfect. I take a quick glance at him, while still staring at my computer and he's reading a book, while wearing these thick rimmed glasses, which made him even more gorgeous than he already was. I stare a little too long and Sebastian is staring right back at me with a smirk on his face, then returns to reading his book.

* * *

"Welcome to Ireland!" Our pilot said as he landed the plane at the airport. "All right everyone, we still have a day off, so once we check in to the hotel, you ma go out and do what you please, but your curfew is 11PM." Adrian said as he stood up in front of everyone. "Violet, your curfew is 10:30. No later." "Yes Bossy." I smirked. "You have a show tomorrow and you have the meet and greets and you know how much all that tires you out." "I know." "Sebastian, can you ride with Violet to the hotel? There may be some fans who want to see her, so allow her to take pictures and sign autographs." "Understood." Sebastian said.

Sebastian, Ciel, and I walk off the plane and I see a ton of paparazzi by the gates near the cars. "Violet, is your security better?" "Is someone after you? Is there something you're hiding?" Sebastian helped Ciel and I into the car and we were on our way to our hotel.

"I hate the paparazzi." I mumbled as I took out my phone and was checking Twitter. "Why do you hate the paparazzi?" Ciel asked me. "Oh my dear Ciel. There are so many things in the business you don't know. The paparazzi are just supposed to take pictures of you and ask you a couple questions, but since I'm very popular in the US and all over the world, the paparazzi are a little more brutal in some countries. Not only that, but they like to twist people's words around, so it makes them look like bad people."

"But, why do you hate them since they're just doing their job?" I looked at Ciel and my eyes start to water, but keep my emotions under control. "When I had gotten big, like I am now, pretty much my album had been at the top of the Billboard charts for months and I was asked to be on shows and what not, I was so overwhelmed by the fame. I almost took my own life because of it. I couldn't handle all that stress and the paparazzi only made it worse. I was leaving my recording studio and one of the paparazzi said something that really affected me. I almost let the whole world see me break down." Ciel and Sebastian looked extremely confused and worried, but I continued.

"I stepped out of the spotlight for a while and was a normal teenage girl for a while. I had moved back to my hometown and just laid low. I wrote new songs and just ended up making a brand new album and it got me back to the top. I was over worked and it was because of my last manager that I almost had a nervous break down. I had to fire her and Adrian took over, since he knew the business anyway. Because of Adrian and everyone that works around me, I've never been better." I smiled a small smile.

"I didn't realize you had it so rough. You always seemed so happy." "I was happy, but I guess deep down I wasn't." Ciel scooted closer to me and hugged me and Sebastian touched my knee and squeezed it. I am really glad I met Ciel and Sebastian. They seem to understand what I'm going through and I'm glad that they're apart of my team.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey. . . I bet you guys probably hate me because I haven't upload anything. Well being a senior in high school is stressful when you have to turn in a research paper, take finals, and an AP test all in the same week. Luckily, I am FINISHED with high school and pretty much on summer vacation (YAY ME!) **

**Ciel: Damn it Quincy! I have been so bored!**

**Me: I'm sorry Ciel! Didn't you read what was above?**

**Sebastian: Obviously not. I, however, missed you terribly.**

**Me: You did?! *blushes* **

**Sebastian: I did.**

**Me: I knew I loved Sebastian for a reason.**

**Ciel: Why?**

**Me: Oh hush, shortstuff. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, probably sometime next week. PASTA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyo! Here's the next chapter since I'm on summer vacation, technically. **

**Ciel: So you're actually going to keep posting this story?**

**Me: Yes, Ciel. Sebastian, how do you handle him all the time?**

**Sebastian: It's worth it. Trust me.**

**Me: All right, whatever you say. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, no matter how much I love Sebastian. . . *sighs* It belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Violet's Point of View

We arrived at our hotel and I was welcomed to all the fans and the paparazzi behind the barricades of the hotel. "Violet I LOVE YOU!" "VIOLET!" "VIOLET, CAN I GET A PICTURE?!" I started to walk inside, but then said, "I'll be right back. I'll come do autographs and pictures when I return." "WE LOVE YOU VIOLET!" All my fans screamed and we all went inside. We checked into the hotel and dropped our stuff off in our rooms. I kept my word and went back out to see my fans.

"Violet, I love you so much!" "I love you too." I smiled and the girl almost cried. "Can I get a picture?" "Sure!" I took the girl's iPhone and we took a picture. At the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian watching me. "Is that guy your boyfriend?" the girl asked me as I blushed. "What? No. I mean, he is cute isn't he?" "Oh yes. I say go for it! He definitly has a thing for you. I'll keep your secret." the girl smiled and I hugged her. "Thanks." I continued signing autographs and taking pictures with my fans, and then we had to head to a press conference for my album going platinum in Ireland. "Thank you guys!" I said as I'm ushered into a van with Adrian, Sebastian, Ciel, and everyone else apart of my crew.

"You are so sweet to your fans, Violet." "And they return the favor. Look." As we are about to leave, all the fans surround the car, so we can't get anywhere, but then the police guide them away from the car, so we can get by. Once we're in the clear, we drive away and some fans actually chase after the van. "Oh my gosh." I said surprised, although I've gotten used to it. "Is it always like this?" Ciel asked. "Yup. Ciel, welcome to my life." We get to the place where they are holding the press conference and I'm immediately taken to hair and makeup.

I wore a simple black cocktail dress with black ankle boots that had spikes on the heel and they laced up. I even added a red love necklace, to give the outfit a little color. "10 minutes Violet." the head of the conference said. "All right. Thank you." I went on my phone and checked my tweets and how my fans were doing.

_Violet: How are my fans? What's new? _

I got a lot of responses and retweeted a few people and after a while, I tweeted some people back. "You sure know how to make your fans happy." I heard Sebastian's voice as he walked inside the dressing room. "I'd do anything for my fans. They mean the world to me." I smiled a small smile. "I like that about you." Sebastian said unexpectedly. "Thanks. Um, where's Ciel?" "In the conference room waiting for your press conference to start." I am actually alone in the dressing room with Sebastian and I'm nervous. I can stand up in front of thousands of people, but I can't be alone with a guy? Typical. "So, how long have you and Ciel known each other?" I asked. "About a few years. I'm sure he told you about what happened to his parents." "Yeah. Poor kid." "He is a lot stronger than you think." "I have no doubt about that."

"We are ready for you, Violet." "Awesome." I stand up from my makeup chair and walk to the door. "You coming?" I asked Sebastian. "If you insist." Sebastian smirked and he followed me out. I'm led out to the conference room and Sebastian leads me to the table and holds out my chair and lets me sit down in front of the microphone. "Thanks." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks. "Don't mention it." he whispered as he walked away to stand on the side. "I'm ready for your questions."

* * *

For the last two hours, I have been asked about the album and the tour itself. No one brought up the incident that happened in London and I was extremely grateful. "How are you liking Ireland?" one reporter asked me. "The fans here are incredible. I'm really looking forward to sight seeing later on." "Are you seeing anyone? Do you have time to have a relationship?" Another asked me. "I am not seeing anyone, but my career comes first for right now. If that right guy comes along then yeah." I said confidently. I had to avoid looking at Sebastian, so the reporters wouldn't think that something was going on between us.

After the conference, I took a picture with my album that had gone platinum in Ireland and pictures for fan websites. I also met a couple fans that were able to see the press conference. "Violet, you are so cool! I wish I could come to your show tomorrow night." "You're not coming to my show?" I said a little disappointed. "I couldn't afford a ticket for my sister and I." The fan said as she looked down at the ground. "Well, that just won't do." I murmured.

"Adrian, come here." Adrian walked over and stood next me. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked the young girl. "Daisy." "Daisy. Adrian, she doesn't have tickets to my show tomorrow night." "Seriously?" "Yeah. How about we give Daisy and her sister some tickets." I said without taking my eyes off Daisy and watched her reaction. "That sounds like a good idea. In fact, I happen to have some tickets on me." Adrian pulled out two tickets to tomorrow's show and Daisy started crying. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I love you, Violet!" Adrian handed me the tickets and I handed them to Daisy. "Here you go." Daisy took the tickets and she hugged me really hard. "Thank you so much." "You're welcome." I smiled. After Daisy hugged me, she had to go. "Nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" "Ok. Bye Violet." "Bye Daisy." I smiled and she hugged me one last time.

After that exchange I see Sebastian watching me. Had he watched that whole thing? I walked towards him, since I had to get changed anyway. "You are incredibly sweet." he said as he followed me back to the dressing room. "Anything for the fans." I said nonchalantly. "If you're that sweet to your fans, then how are you with others you know personally?" "Depends on the person." "So, how would you act around me?" Sebastian said as he kind of cornered me up against the wall in the dressing room. Mind you, no one else was around to witness what was going on. "I've only known you for a day, so it would take a while." "Sebastian-" we hear a new voice and it's Ciel. "I need to speak with you." "Of course." Sebastian looked back at me and smiled a small smile and followed Ciel outside my dressing room.

* * *

**(A/N: So. . . It's been a while. I had a HUGE writer's block and I write other stories during my down time, so I didn't really pay too much attention to this story. I also had gone on vacation. With this story, I usually type something up at the top of my head, so it's harder for me to actually have this story go anywhere. Now that I'm going into college in a month, I'll actually MIGHT have some time to actually have this story finished, HOPEFULLY by the end of the year. **

**Ciel: Geez, I actually missed you.**

**Me: Really? You know I always liked you Ciel.**

**Ciel: Whatever, don't get you writer's block in a twist.**

**Me: Okay?**

**Sebastian: I missed you terribly, although I know you in another universe, if you catch my drift.**

**Me: Shh, Sebastian, you're giving out information that has to be between just you and me. *winks at Sebastian and he catches the hint***

**Ciel: What are you two talking about.**

**Me & Sebastian: Nothing. *Sebastian smiles at me and I smile back***

**Me: Well see you next time for the next chapter and make sure to review if you can. PASTA! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm about to go off to college soon, so I decided to give you guys a chapter before I go off into the world of college and young adults.**

**Ciel: You're leaving us?**

**Me: Yes and no. I will have a laptop on me and a flash drive and will TRY to post as much as I can with my studies and such.**

**Sebastian: It pains me that you don't post as often as you used to. I miss you terribly.**

**Me: Sebastian stop, you're gonna make me cry. Ok, you guys know the drill. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, no matter how much I love Sebastian. . . sighs. . . It belongs to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Did Sebastian just seriously corner me asking what I'd do or how I'd act around him? He's got some nerve! I mean, I like him, but seriously he's only going to make me want him a little more and I need to try and be more hard to get.

I changed out of my conference outfit and changed back into my normal street clothes. I did have a small rehearsal for my show, so I had to head to the venue as soon as possible.

* * *

Ciel's Point of View~

"Sebastian, I do not appreciate you harassing Violet." 'Whatever do you mean, my lord?" Sebastian said as he looked down at me with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Have you taken a liking to Violet?" I asked him. He cannot lie to me, so I expect the truth to come out of his mouth. "What if I do? What will you do to me, my lord?" Sebastian said as his smirked turned into a mischievous grin.

I don't like how Sebastian is speaking to me. "My lord, are you perhaps jealous that I have taken a liking to Violet and am taking action?" I slapped Sebastian and glared at him. "Sebastian, remember your place. You will not talk down to me, and that's an order." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a monotone voice.

* * *

Violet's Point of View~

It was very tense during the ride to the venue. Ciel wasn't talking to anyone as he kept his eyes on his phone. Sebastian just stared ahead, but every once and a while, our eyes would meet and he would smile a small smile. We finally arrived at the venue and I was taken to the stage almost immediately.

"All right Violet, we went over some choreography and we changed a few things." My choreographer said. "All right. Show me the changes." I watched the choreographer go over the new choreography. It didn't take long for me to actually pick it up. I had been dancing for almost as long as I had been alive, before I realized how much I loved singing.

I had to talk to everyone about security and how the tour will be from now on, since my life may be in critical danger. I had Adrian gather everyone backstage into a room, so I could tell the news.

"All right everyone. I know that this tour is supposed to be fun and us traveling the world, but it's also business. Yesterday was a HUGE wake up call for pretty much all of us, so from now on, we have a buddy system. You don't go anywhere unless you are with a buddy and Adrian is aware of it, understand?" I said. I got a bunch of murmurs in agreement, so I moved on the the next order of business.

"I decided that I wanted to change the look of the tour, in other words, me. I refuse to wear that ungodly purple wig that doesn't even match my caramel colored skin. I like my dark brown hair. Also, since I no longer want to wear that wig, Adrian, I need you to call a photographer and we have to reshoot all of my merchandise."

"Violet, this is extremely unprofessional. You can't just up and change your mind about how everything looks." "I'm the artist, aren't I? I believe I should have say on how I look and what I want." "I know that, but-" "This isn't going up for discussion. I'm only changing a few things. The tour itself is the same, I just want the merchandise to be correct." "Fine." "All right. Everyone rest up. I have a sound check and a meet and greet to do."

Everyone went to do their own thing and I was stopped by Adrian. "What's your deal?" "What are you talking about?" "You're acting so in charge. It's a good thing, but what's up?" "I don't want a repeat of what happened when I first became famous. I need to be in control." "I know Violet, but who are you trying to prove? This isn't for Sebastian, is it?" "No. I'm doing this for me. I hadn't even thought of that, until you brought it up." "Good. I think he likes you the way you are anyway. Not some bossy know-it-all." "Good to know." "I'll go grab your dinner, what do you want?" "If you can find a Chipotle, you know what I want. Otherwise, surprise me." "Got you. Have fun at your meet and greets." "Thanks."

* * *

Ciel's Point of View~

I never thought I'd see Violet so in control over everything. I think that whole almost kidnapping thing has really shaken her. What if she goes back to how she used to be when she first got famous? No, I don't believe that. She's stronger than that. I went to Violet's dressing room and started up my laptop. Elizabeth has been sending me a ton of emails, so I thought it be best if I responded while I still had time to myself.

Elizabeth: Ciel! You haven't spoken to me in ages!

Ciel: Lizzy, I just saw you yesterday. I think you're just worried about me.

Elizabeth: I'm always worried about you Ciel, but I know that Sebastian and everyone else is protecting you. How's being on tour with Violet?

Ciel: Violet's really cool. I got to attend one of her conferences. She even gave a girl tickets to her show. It was really touching.

Elizabeth: She truly is amazing! AH! I wish I could've gone with you.

Ciel: Hey, I'm keeping you updated, aren't I?

Elizabeth: Yeah, but it's not the same.

Ciel: I'll be back soon.

Elizabeth: I know you will.

I finished my email conversation with Elizabeth and turned off my laptop. Violet came into the dressing room and she immediately laid down on the couch. I then heard her scream into a pillow. "Violet, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up and saw me and her eyes softened. "Yeah, I'm fine."She said after speaking. Not too long after that, Sebastian came into the room.

"Young Master, I have prepared your dinner." "Ok. Thanks, Sebastian." Sebastian was taken back by what I said and waited for me to walk out the dressing room. "Violet, will you be alright?" "Yeah. I'll be fine. I just really need to be alone right now." "All right." I really didn't want to leave her alone and Sebastian was starting to feel the same way. I could tell by the look on his face. "We'll see you later then." "Let's go, my lord." "Yeah. . ." Once we'e out of the room, I turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, this is an order, keep an eye on Violet. I'm starting to worry about her." "Yes, my lord"

* * *

I need to write. Writing always clears my head. I felt like my old self doing the meet and greets, but as they were coming to an end, something didn't feel right. Luckily, I had my guitar and notebook, if I ever had a song idea pop up in my head. I had started writing a song before I left for the tour, but I wasn't sure how exactly this song itself meant to me.

"I took a step toward a new direction. I followed my heart this time and not my head-" I started speaking the lyrics aloud. I had only started on the first verse and I couldn't think of anything else, but then I thought of something out of the blue. "But-Everything I'm feeling, now I question. If-I'm wrong. . .What's next?" I spoke and wrote the words out loud. "That's progress." I said to myself.

"Are you all right?" I hear a voice and I see Sebastian leaning against the door frame watching me. "Yeah. I just needed to clear my head, that's all." "Ciel was worried about you." "That's sweet of him to think of me. I'm a big girl though, I'll be just fine." I smiled a small smile.

"Does this happen often?" "Does what happen often?" "Do you get depressed like this a lot?" "I wouldn't say that I'm depressed, but probably stressed." "How can you be stressed?" "Well, everything was just fine, until I almost got kidnapped the other day,so-" "You traumatized from the incident, aren't you?" "How can I not?" I said as I feel tears well up in my eyes.

GREAT. Now I look like a big baby in front of Sebastian. Can this day get any worse?

Sebastian kneeled in front and lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. He then wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled a small smile. "It's good to be upset and afraid every once and while. I know you'll pull through this." Sebastian said as he tucked some hair behind my ear and held my hand. I feel my cheeks heat up and I looked down from his gaze.

"Violet! I have your dinner." I heard Adrian yell from down the hall. I let go of Sebastian's hand and get up from my couch. I grabbed my phone and started to head out the room, but then I stop. "Sebastian,-" Sebastian looked back at me and I said "Thanks." while smiling a small smile then leaving all together.

* * *

**All right! That was Chapter 8. Chapter 9 is a work in progress, but I don't know when exactly I'll have it up. I leave for college this week! Woohoo! Time for me to be an "adult". Haha**

**Sebastian: This story is coming along nicely.**

**Me: You just like how I'm writing you.**

**Sebastian: You know it. *smirks***

**Me: Where's the little lord?**

**Sebastian: He's somewhere. . .**

**Me: Some butler you are. You don't even know where he is?!**

**Ciel: Sebastian! Why was a locked in a closet?! **

**Me: You locked him in a closet?**

**Sebastian: Just for a few minutes, until you finished this small conversation. **

**Me: Ok. . . So, as I was saying, Chapter 9 is a work in progress. I would appreciate some reviews because I like criticism. Until next time. . . Pasta!**


End file.
